<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up by dwj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272374">Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj'>dwj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz/13 ONESHOT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wake Up.</strong>
</p>
<p>The Doctor couldn't even remember falling asleep, her mind felt fuzzy but she guessed that she must have dozed off whilst doing <em>repairs</em> because she was currently sat on the ground in the console room with her head resting against the centre console behind her. Fear and dread settled inside her but she couldn't figure out why, had she had a nightmare?</p>
<p>She slowly stood, her body ached from her uncomfortable sleeping arrangement but she set it aside and headed off through the door leading out of the console room and into the depth of the TARDIS. She wondered through the hallways and corridors like a woman on a mission, one specific destination on her mind, one person. Time was relative on the TARDIS but The Doctor had programmed a night cycle of sorts to help her companions wind down after their adventures, the cycle was still ongoing so she suspected most if not all of her fam would still be in bed.</p>
<p>She came to a stop outside one of the many rooms located on her ship, the door was slightly ajar and she could hear the soft breaths of the occupant within. Pushing the door further open, she stepped inside and glanced over at the bed. The TARDIS raised the lights a fraction, not enough to disturb the person sleeping but enough so that The Doctor could see where she was going.</p>
<p>The Doctor stood for a moment and watched her girlfriend whilst she slept, Yaz was facing away from her and buried beneath a thick duvet and for some reason it brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on with these sudden mood swings but chalked it up to the dream she couldn't remember having. Kicking off her boots as quietly as she could, she slipped her braces off her shoulders before approaching the bed. She pulled back one corner of the duvet and slipped under the covers, shuffling across to Yaz's side she lay her head on her pillow and wrapped an arm around her waist.</p>
<p>A hand covered hers and she leaned up to press a quick kiss to Yaz's shirt covered shoulder before settling back on the pillow. She still felt out of sync with herself but being with Yaz allowed her to push back the feelings if only temporarily.</p>
<p>"You ok?"</p>
<p>Yaz's sleep laced voice cut through the silence and despite it only being a few hours since they had last spoken, hearing her voice brought on a fresh wave of emotions. The Doctor squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears, she gave a small nod in response and took a moment to try and take back control of her emotions before speaking.</p>
<p>"Bad dream."</p>
<p>Yaz let go of her hand and shifted, turning over so that she could face The Doctor. She let out a sigh when she met her tear filled gaze, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had fallen she then slipped the stray hairs behind her ear.</p>
<p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>The Doctor hated being seen as vulnerable, she usually kept her emotions to herself aside from the few occasions where Yaz had broken down the barriers and she finally let her in when things got too much for her. She had never broken down in such a way over a <em>dream, </em>especially a dream she couldn't even remember. What did these feelings mean? Were they a sign of something to come? They were starting to scare her.</p>
<p>"I just have these feelings." She began, pausing as she tried to find a way to explain how she was feeling without sounding crazy.</p>
<p>"I can't explain it Yaz, I just feel like something bad is going to happen."</p>
<p>With a small smile Yaz ran her fingers through The Doctor's hair before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.</p>
<p>"It was just a dream." She whispered after pulling away, The Doctor's gaze flickered briefly down to her lips and Yaz hoped she had been able to steer her mind away from her nightmare.</p>
<p>"You know I love you right?"</p>
<p>Maybe it had been just a dream, but they were in danger almost everyday and if anything was to ever happen to either of them then The Doctor wanted to make sure Yaz knew exactly how she felt about her.</p>
<p>Her words brought a smile to Yaz's lips, it wasn't the first time The Doctor had said it but she never tired of hearing it.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>The Doctor wished the reassurance would change how she was feeling but it was as though they had settled inside her for the long haul, as though a timer of sorts counting down to something that even her own mind was trying to protect her from.</p>
<p>They were both quiet for a few moments, The Doctor trying to piece together her broken thoughts and Yaz trying to figure out a way to help her. The latter had known she wouldn't be going back to sleep from the moment she had first awoken to the former's arms around her, usually such wake up calls resulted in certain activities that since embarking on their relationship had become a favourite past time for them both but Yaz knew that wasn't what The Doctor needed right now. Not <em>right now</em> anyway.</p>
<p>"Lets go get some tea, it might help clear your head." Yaz suggested finally.</p>
<p>The Doctor wanted nothing more than ride out whatever was coming from the comfort of Yaz's bed, with Yaz, but she had a point. They led hectic lives so she shouldn't really be surprised that every once in a while the days events would follow her home, in spite of her superior physiology. She just needed to clear her head and everything would be fine, she and Yaz would have plenty of time to themselves once she dealt with her rogue thoughts.</p>
<p>With a nod of agreement, Yaz leaned in and gave her one more kiss. When they parted, both women had smiles on their faces. Yaz slipped out of bed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, The Doctor followed suit and reached for Yaz's hand before being led out of her room and through the corridors towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>The Doctor's mind began to feel fuzzy again, she couldn't put her finger on exactly how it felt but it was similar to that of static on a tv. She tried her best to ignore it, to ignore the feeling of panic that followed after.</p>
<p>They were in the main kitchen, Yaz was prepping two mugs for tea whilst the kettle boiled and The Doctor was leaning against the doorway. There was probably a handful of meters between the two of them but for some reason it felt like so much further to The Doctor. She wondered over to where Yaz was standing and slipped her arms around her waist, turning her head she lay her cheek against her back as she was swept up in yet another wave of emotion.</p>
<p>"I'm so scared Yaz."</p>
<p>Her words came out in a broken whisper, she felt Yaz turn to face her and she lifted her head to meet her gaze. With a smile, Yaz raised both hands so she could cup her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I need you to listen to me ok?"</p>
<p>No longer trusting her voice, The Doctor nodded in response.</p>
<p>"You're going to get through this, we've been through worse and still come out the other side."</p>
<p>Yaz's words triggered memories to flash through her mind. Defeating the daleks, the cybermen, slitheen, plastic mannequins.. Throughout The Doctor's many lifetimes, they had encountered and defeated more than their fair share of foe. But despite all that, why did she feel most helpless now?</p>
<p>"What if I don't?" She asked after a few moments, her eyes filled with fear as she considered the possibility.</p>
<p>"But what if you do?" Yaz returned.</p>
<p>"You won't know unless you wake up." She added.</p>
<p>The Doctor's eyes grew wide as she was hit with realisation, suddenly her feelings since she had <em>woken up</em> in the console room made sense. She was stunned, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt her grip on Yaz loosen until it felt as though she was holding on to thin air.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna go."</p>
<p>No sooner had the words left her mouth, she suddenly shot awake. With an expression resembling deer caught in headlights she took in her surroundings, her heart dropping as she realised where she was, where she <em>still </em>was.</p>
<p>On the opposing wall to where she was sat leaning against there were lines carved into the concrete, hundreds of them. With a shaky sigh, she reached a hand into her coat pocket and retrieved her sonic. Aiming the device across the room, she added a single line through a set of four lines already carved.</p>
<p>A breath of a moment passed before she launched her sonic across the room, the sound of it hitting the wall resounding throughout the room. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her arms upon them before laying her head down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Four hundred and thirty five days.</em>
</p>
<p>Brilliant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! hope everyone's doing okay, so this idea popped into my head the other day, I've seen a lot of post finale fics and wanted to add a little angsty twist on top of the angst we already had. I have a few other fics on going that im hoping to have up soon, as always I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think as your feedback really means a lot. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>